narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chakra Absorption Techniques
Samehada? Hmm, add Samehada to user list..? or kisame (Samehada)? Simant (talk) 18:20, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Shouldn't Zetsu be added too? He can use the Spore Technique to absorb someone's chakra and transfer it to another person. MangekyouFreak96 (talk) 02:50, October 16, 2009 (UTC)MangekyouFreak96 Chiyo I think Chiyo used this on Naruto to use his chakra to finish her technique. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 01:46, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Can you use the chakra you absorb? Just checking . . . cause you would think that different types of people produce different types of chakra, and mixing them would be hazardous/deadly. I think you can, but I want to know if theres any information in later volumes backing up my theory ShieldmaidenI live by honor and die like a warrior 13:55, December 11, 2009 (UTC) zetsu takes chakra and gave it to sasuke, so in simple principle, yes it lets u use it (talk) 04:06, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Databook Is there a databook reference for this? How do we know it's Hiden? Omnibender - Talk - 23:58, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :That's a very good question. This technique has never even been given an article in the databooks. It seems to be a mere special ability, not even an actual technique or kekkei genkai. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:07, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Jutsu type Since the list of jutsu that absorb chakra keeps growing, it might be a good idea to convert this page to the format of a Category:Jutsu Type. SimAnt 20:22, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. ''~SnapperT '' 20:48, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Does this mean we're going to have to call this chakra kyūin jutsu to fit in with the other jutsu types? Because I think using jikūkan ninjutsu is already pushing the limits of understandability... ::Perhaps we can alter our naming policy a bit. Call primary and secondary jutsu types by their Japanese names (e.g. ninjutsu, hiden) and call tertiary types by their translations (e.g. space-time ninjutsu). —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:58, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Agreed. Tensei ninjutsu too. ''~SnapperT '' 21:01, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I agree. If there aren't people significantly opposing this, I say we make these changes in about one week. Omnibender - Talk - 18:08, January 5, 2011 (UTC) wait are we deciding on what SimAnt or Shounen said? Or is it both? --Cerez365 (talk) 18:13, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Simant's suggestion has already been done. So: ShounenSuki's. ''~SnapperT '' 18:26, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, then i concur as well --Cerez365 (talk) 18:45, January 5, 2011 (UTC) See Also I think there are too many links in the See Also section. The links are as long as the article itself. -- Fmakck - Talk - 21:03, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :don't really think there's anything to that if the articles are related. It's kind of a way for people to have quick links to similar articles me thinks --Cerez365 (talk) 21:04, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright I guess see your point. -- Fmakck - Talk - 21:06, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Technical description I added Secret Technique: Insect Sphere as a Chakra Absorption Technique, but Omnibender brought up a good idea that it's the bugs that are feeding on the chakra, not the user him-/herself, and so it may not be quailified as a Chakra Absorption Technique. So, must Chakra Absorption Techniques allow the user of the technique to utilize the chakra they have absorbed? If yes, techniques such as Infinite Embrace, Grudge Rain, and Secret Technique: Mist Rain wouldn't fit either, as they don't absorb chakra, they simply drain it from its original user. --GoDai (talk) 03:00, January 5, 2011 (UTC) So which is the primary focus and meaning of Chakra Absorption Techniques? *To absorb chakra and add it to the user's amount, allowing the user to utilize it *To drain chakra from an opponent, taking away their energy and limiting the techniques they can use Any ideas? --GoDai (talk) 03:05, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :In my opinion, the second option makes more sense. After all, I cannot remember any individual with the ability to absorb chakra directly using the absorbed one, at least in the manga (I somewhat remember Yoroi using it on a filler, but fillers are... fillers)--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 09:53, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::This would mean that all of the Aburame bug techniques are chakra absorption. I can live with that, I just think that it should be properly discussed. Draining chakra from someone else would also mean that Akatsuki's sealing technique is also a chakra absorption technique, since it deprives jinchūriki from their tailed beasts, which are chakra monsters. Omnibender - Talk - 18:03, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah I was considering that too, if this does end up going towards that direction, most techniques that remove chakra from an opponent's control would be considered an absorption technique. In the manga, Yoroi didn't mention getting stronger, either, while Sasuke lost a significant amount of strength. I believe only Jirōbō, Samehada, and the Spore Technique mentioned something close to "getting a meal" out of their opponents, and technically, Aburame may get more power from absorbing chakra since their bugs will have more energy in the process. --GoDai (talk) 07:20, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Infobox? Where is the infobox for this technique?--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 23:06, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :This article actually refers to the entire category of techniques that involve chakra absorption, rather than any one technique in particular, so it doesn't require an infobox. However, like other jutsu types, the article's name should really be plural (i.e. "Chakra Absorption Technique's'"), which should also help avoid any further confusion. Blackstar1 (talk) 23:32, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for the clarification. Although, to be honest, it's difficult to see it as a category when every time it's used it seems like a combination of a chakra absorption ability and a ninjutsu. Anyway, the article has been improved now.--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 23:59, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Jutsu article? Should an article be made for Yoroi's absorption technique? I know this was originally a jutsu article but shouldn't there be both this article and that? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 08:48, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :The problem with that is that he doesn't actually seem to use a jutsu, just his ability to absorb chakra while in contact with another person. It's more like a special trait than anything. Joshbl56 10:11, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Orochimaru A user?--Elveonora (talk) 15:59, July 10, 2012 (UTC) General Skill This ability should be added to the general skill list as an ability that is like a Jutsu but is not classed as one ( http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Special:BrowseData/Jutsu?Jutsu_classification=General_skill ) Kurate (talk) 14:42, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :This doesn't fit the definition of a general skill because a general skill, by definition, any shinobi can do with very little effort. Only a few can naturally absorb chakra from someone, anyone else have to have something do it for them. For example, Kisame had to use Samehada to absorb chakra, he himself could not.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:03, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Then we need a new page for additional skill's then. For those techniques that show up in the manga that the three data books ignored like Chakra Threads and Chakra absorption. The reason I said use general skill is that both Killing Intent and Silent Killing are in the General Skill listing even though neither are called that in the data books nor are either used by most shinobi. Are general skills actually mentioned in the data books? Kurate (talk) 15:13, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :General Skills are not (or at least should not) be listed in databooks. They are listed here as such because 1) they exist 2) they don't fit into any of the major categories 3) they may look like they fit but really don't (everything Tailed Beasts do that isn't an actual jutsu), 4) they are so common that they literally do not need to show up in every article (Generic Sealing Technique). :Chakra Absorption does not fit any of the above, they are specific techniques that aborb techniques but are not "general" because not everyone has the capability of doing so. And finally, we are not the online version of the databooks, so just because something doesn't appear in them doesn't mean we don't mention it.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:18, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :Then an additional skill page makes sense for those skill that exist in multiple shinobi but are not classed as specific techniques in the data books don't you think? Kurate (talk) 15:22, November 8, 2013 (UTC) yuki ninjas armor as i remember the armor worn by the ninja of yukigakure was stated to nullify chakra used against the user, not absorb it.--Caseather (talk) 06:06, December 27, 2013 (UTC) can't we just Make this a "chakra absorption technique" just like we have generic sensing, rather than unique trait?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:43, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Bump--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:29, October 13, 2014 (UTC) I was wondering whether Hinata should be added as a user, due to the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists Technique, which drains the opponents chakra when coming into contact. For those of you wondering: yes, it's from canon.